vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mettaton
|-|Mettaton= |-|Mettaton EX= |-|Mettaton NEO= Summary Mettaton is a robot with a soul who is the Underground's most popular (and only) celebrity. While initially built by Dr. Alphys as a "human hunting machine" in an effort to impress Asgore, Mettaton decided to go his own way and become a hit television star. Through a bit of research, Frisk can discover that Mettaton was initially a ghost (specifically Napstablook's cousin) who had a fascination with humans. Quickly becoming friends with Alphys due to their shared interest, the two human fanatics came up with an idea that would give them both exactly what they wanted. Alphys would build a body for Mettaton, which would not only allow the ghost to have the physical form they'd always wanted, but also impress Asgore so much, he'd make Alphys the new royal scientist. While everything worked perfectly, the two friends began to drift apart once Mettaton became famous and Alphys became entrenched in her work. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 9-A | At least 9-A possibly far higher Name: Mettaton, Hapstablook the Happy Ghost (Papyrus' headcanon) | Mettaton EX | Mettaton NEO Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot with a soul, Former Ghost, Napstablook's cousin, The Underground's #1 Celebrity, Chef, News anchor, Game show host, Singer, Actor, Entertainer, Dancer, Human eradicator, Human enthusiast, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Explosion Manipulation (via bombs), Electricity Manipulation, Able to spawn a seemingly endless number of bombs, Able to spawn mini versions of himself, Extendable arms, Disco balls which fire lasers, Technology Manipulation and Hacking, Danmaku, Soul Manipulation (Can injure the soul through damaging the body with their regular attacks), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can survive in the Hotlands, which can reach temperatures high enough to vaporize a styrofoam cup and water instantly) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Mettaton has an attack value of 30, which would make him stronger than monsters such as Papyrus). | Small Building level (Mettaton EX has an attack value of 47, which puts him above monsters such as Papyrus and nearly equal to that of Undyne). | At least Small Building level possibly far higher (Mettaton NEO, despite never attacking, has an immense attack value of 90, putting him significantly beyond even the likes of Asgore and Toriel. Mettaton NEO was built as a human eradication device, meaning he would likely be able to overpower exceptionally strong humans, the strongest of whom can wield immense power via their Determination. It is also possible that NEO's attack value of 90 would make him closer to Undyne the Undying and a genocide route Frisk/Chara than Asgore and Toriel). Speed: Transonic (Mettaton's forms seem to have relatively the same speed, but his EX form appears to be the most agile, and can keep up with Frisk with a greater level of determination) | Supersonic (His stats make him superior to an unarmoured undyne) | Supersonic (Vastly above the likes of Asgore and Toriel and should be comparable to a Frisk with far higher determination than when they fought them. As a human eradication device, he should be able to keep up with exceptionally strong humans. Likely closer to Undyne the Undying and a genocide route Frisk/Chara than anybody else in the underground) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Mettaton has a defense value of a whopping 255. No matter how strong Frisk is by the time they reach Mettaton, they will be completely unable to harm him) | Small Building level | Small Building level (Possesses 10 defence which puts Mettaton on the level, if not above most other monsters) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of meters. Standard Equipment: His Mike | Numerous amounts of Mini-Mettatons, bombs, electric bolts and his disco ball | Possibly the cannon on his right hand. Intelligence: Incredibly high, though his vanity can often get the better of him. Weaknesses: Mettaton is incredibly vain and can easily be distracted by anything that appeals to him (i.e. a mirror). Likely weak against murderous intentions, however it is unknown whether this truly applies to his base form or not. | Short battery life, though Alphys appears to have fixed this by the end of the game. Weak against murderous intentions. | Weak against murderous intentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Legs: Mettaton EX will create numerous copies of his own legs, sending them at his opponent. * Mini Mettatons: Mettaton EX will summon tiny copies of his base form which will attack his opponent with deadly heart projectiles. * Cross Bombs: Mettaton EX will rain bombs down on his opponent. When hit, the bombs will explode into bursts of energy in the form of a '+'. * Arms: Mettaton EX will summon numerous copies of his arms, which are invincible save for a yellow square which must be hit in order to make them retreat. * Heart to Heart: Mettaton EX's heart will fly out of his chest, firing bolts of lightning and electricity. Damaging or destroying the heart will also do damage to Mettaton himself. * Disco Ball: Mettaton EX will summon a giant disco ball which fires lasers at his foes. Lasers of white light will always damage the opponent, but lasers of blue light are harmless to those who stand still. Hitting the disco ball will not damage it, but instead cause white lasers to turn blue and blue lasers to turn white. Key: Base | Mettaton EX | Mettaton NEO Gallery Mettaton tarot.jpg|Mettaton's tarot card art Undertale - Mettaton Boss Fight|Mettaton Boss Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Robots Category:Ghosts Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Performers Category:Magic Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Unknown Tier Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 9